From Pain To Love
by Waltz Turner
Summary: A sweet Sorato with a family reunion. Matt gets hurt and realizes his love for a certain someone.Suck at summaries. Please read and review!Dedicated to Chicary.


**From Pain To Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, but I wish I owned Matt.

**Some guy in a fancy suit comes out in the center and clears his throat:**

Ladies and Gents, all characters and stuff in this story are fictional and belong to Bandai Entertainment, not this young lady over here. Any similarities with reality are simply a (wonderful) coincidence and are not to be taken seriously. (The girl goes out on the street and screams: Yama is real!!!!!! and Mine!!!)

Enjoy!

**Me:** anyways, like I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, I do not own it so don't sue me, except I do own the song in this fic 'cause I made it up, and if it has any similarities with any other songs, don't sue me either!

**Second note:** this is my first attempt to write an English Sorato fic, I have one in Russian- too lazy to translate. My English is good but if you find any flaws or mistakes please let me know.

And please review the story, and help me make it better!

On with the story!

**Matt:** About time, chatter box!

**Me:** Yama! Shut up or this story won't be about you anymore!

**Matt:** Than it won't be worth reading!

**Me: **I told you to be quiet!

**Matt:** Fine! Be rude! Never again will I appear in your notes! (Walks Off)

Name and Italics: Character's thoughts

**Chapter 1**

The Crash 

**Matt**

_I have a dinner with my mom today...what am I supposed to say to her?_

_We haven't talked for two years.... Mainly my fault, 'cause I was such a jerk!_

_Did she forgive me for what happened?_

**Flashback**

It was a hot summer day. Mrs.Ishida and her son were sitting in a crowded ice cream bar, in a stall by the window. Matt had his head bowed down, his icy blue eyes hidden by the golden streaks of his hair. Mrs.Ishida looked worriedly at he son. She knew something was wrong. She asked him to go out for some ice cream but she knew he agreed reluctantly.

"Matt, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet? "

He hesitated for a moment. He raised his head, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. It was time to let it all out.

"What's wrong?! You know what's wrong! Don't tell me you don't know? Why did you and dad have to separate? ! We were a perfectly happy family-me, TK, you guys, a nice house, and a nice life! We had all we needed! But no, you had to split up! T.K. and I hardly even see each other anymore! Have you thought of us when you went your separate ways? Have you thought that we wouldn't be as close as you might have wanted us to be?" Matt was out of breath from all the yelling and started to slowly calm down.

" I love him so much and I can't think of my life without TK. Maybe it was your divorce that bonded us so well..."- the tears he was holding back for so long slowly made their way down his face.

" But mom, it hurts, it really does. You didn't think of that when you split up. You left me and took the little guy away. I felt so alone, I still am." Tears were slowly dripping down Matt's pale cheeks.

" Dad... is never home... he never has time for me...he is too busy trying to make me happy... it doesn't help. I don't blame him for not being there for me. He is trying to do his best...He always checks up on me and makes sure he sees all my concerts even if he is not there personally. But I'm still alone inside...and I hate being alone! And it's mostly your fault! I hate you for that! I hate you! ," - Matt yelled.

He abruptly stopped, realizing people might notice. Fortunately the place was too crowded and noisy for anyone to hear. He wiped back the tears and collected his backpack and guitar. He saw her tears, her shocked eyes. He didn't care anymore. Slowly he whispered:

"I'm sorry mom. But that's how I feel. Goodbye!"

Matt ran out of the café, slamming the door behind him. Mrs.Ishida was crying. "Matt...."

**End of Flashback**

Can she ever forgive me? I was such a jerk. I realize now that what I said wasn't true. I broke her heart. She is my mom and she loves me. She didn't deserve that. Mom, I'm so sorry!

**THE SETTING YOU DIDN'T SEE BEFORE**

Matt was driving in his car with the top down on the highway beside the TV station. He stopped at the red light at a big intersection.

**Matt **

_I was so surprised when she called last night. She still cared. After all I said... Maybe that means she is ready to forgive me. I hope so...I missed her so much._

_Matt's eyes filled up with tears but he pushed them back. The traffic was taking so much time._

_I wonder how Tai is doing. I haven't seen him since he and Kari came back from their grandma's. I wonder how that went. Grrr... hate midday traffic. I've been stuck here for quite a while._

"Did my son already leave?" - Mr.Ishida, the director of TV Tokyo, asked his secretary.

"Yes, sir I believe he left 5 minutes ago."

"Thank you, you may go." (To himself) I wonder if he'll be OK. He was so confused about his mother. He was upset too.

Flashback 

-Dad, do you think she will forgive me? - Matt quietly asked his father.

-Don't worry, son. I'm sure she understood you said it out of anger and she probably forgave you a long time ago. I'm sorry I haven't been much of a father these days. Maybe I should take a vacation and spend some time with you.

-That's okay dad. I understand that you are busy and all. I still love you all the same.

Matt got up from his chair and hugged his father. Mr.Ishida returned it with pleasure.

-I love you too, son, - Mr. Ishida broke the hug.

- You better hurry up or you'll be late for that dinner. Good luck!

-Thanks, dad. I guess I better go. See ya later.

End of Flashback 

" I hope he is less confused now."

Mr.Ishida stood beside the window starring at the traffic below. He noticed a familiar silver convertible. He knew it was Matt. His blond head was poking out of the car. But then...something horrible happened. Cars were slamming into one another, the silver convertible right in the middle of it all.

"Oh Dear God!" - Ishida Sr. screamed. The secretary came running in, clueless of what happened

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"I am, but my son is not! Call an ambulance to the intersection of 42nd and Main. Now!"

"Yees, s...sir!"

Mr. Ishida ran out of the building to Matt.

" Oh please, God, let him be okay!"

Back to the crash scene 

Honking, screaming, and crying filled the clogged up street. Sirens could be heard near by, horrified gasps of the gathering crowd.4 cars were clumped together in the centre of the intersection. From what it looked like, a jeep hit a silver convertible from behind pushing it forward, where it crashed into a green mini-van. A red Toyota hit the van lightly from behind. But the most attention was given to the small silver car where a blond-haired boy was slumped against the windshield in driver's seat. Matt was out cold with a bloody gash on his forehead. The front of the car was smashed to resemble an accordion, while the back was crushed to a thin piece of metal. A middle-aged man from the van was checking the boy's vital signs. He feared the worst. The driver of the Toyota soon joined him, trying to keep the crowd back. He called the ambulance and the police on his cellphone. A young man in his twenties stumbled out of the jeep, trying to keep himself up. He was obviously severely drunk, and while unhurt, he had no clue what just happened. He stumbled to the other drivers, his eyes glazed, and then the yelling began.

Hahaha!!! How was that for the first chapter? I'm gonna try to keep the suspense going, although I'm not very good at that.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm quite lazy.

Please read and review!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Angel in Disguise (I'm changing my name)!


End file.
